


there you are

by maleclipse



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: Sometimes it meant more thanI love you.(inspired by 3x16.)





	there you are

**Author's Note:**

> let's play a game called spot! the! klaine! reference!
> 
> idk what this is bUT enjoy !!!!

“There you are.”

Magnus words were hoarse, just above a whisper. _There you are, I missed you last night._ It wasn't unusual for Magnus to go to bed alone and wake up next to Alexander, but it always made him feel all warm inside.

Alec smiled, brightly and _sorry_ and loving.

“I am,” Alec whispered and brought his hand to gently stroke Magnus’ hair, “I'm sorry it took so long.”

Magnus closed his eyes and sighed happily.

 

Sometimes being intimate with Alexander was _so much_ that Magnus had to just take a moment to himself, close his eyes and breathe deep. Alec didn't mind it, he stopped whatever he was doing with his hands and placed them gently on Magnus’ waist.

And when Magnus opened his eyes, Alec was studying his eyes for a permission to keep going. Magnus nodded slightly, a slight moan escaping his lips when Alec kissed him.

“There you are,” Alec whispered against his lips, “for a moment there I thought I lost you.”

“Don't flatter yourself,” he breathed out and Alec only chuckled.

 

“There you are,” Magnus said relieved when Alec stepped back inside after a big fight. Alec was still angry, it was visible from the way he walked and wouldn't look Magnus in the eye, but Magnus let himself have a moment of happiness to see his boyfriend back _home_ and _safe._

“ _Don't,_ ” Alec started and abruptly stopped to take a deep breath, “don't you dare use those words when we're fighting.”

“Okay,” Magnus whispered. “Alexander, _I'm sorry._ ”

Alec didn't say anything, just grabbed his bow and left.

(When Alec came home a few hours later with a deep, bleeding cut and mumbled a quiet “ _there you are_ ,” before blacking out, Magnus knew he was forgiven.)

 

“There you are,” Alec murmured after a long day. Magnus was waiting for him so they could go to bed together, so they could have the privilege to just hold each other.

Magnus walked to him and planted a loving kiss on his cheek. “There _you_ are,” he said quietly, “I'm glad you're home.”

“ _Home_ ,” Alexander said, eyes glowing with eagerness, “I like the sound of that.”

 

Sometimes it meant more than _I love you._

 

“There you are,” Magnus heard Alec say when he stirred his eyes open. His head was pounding and he couldn't exactly locate the source of the voice.

Alec gently placed his hand to Magnus’ jaw and guided his eyes on him. Magnus couldn't help a slight smile spreading on his face. “ _There you are_ ,” he mumbled.

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's cheek and Alec's smile light up the room.

 

It meant, _oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments super appreciated!!!!


End file.
